thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mach die Augen auf
| Originaltitel = Open Your Eyes | USA = 17. November 2019 | DE = 18. November 2019 | Regie = Michael Cudlitz | Drehbuch = Corey Reed | Quote =3,31 Mio. | Vorherige = "Neue Verbindungen" | Nächste = "Nichts ist wie zuvor" }} "Mach die Augen auf" (Im Original: "Open Your Eyes") ist die siebte Episode der zehnten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 138. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Corey Reed geschrieben, Regie führte Michael Cudlitz. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 17. November 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 18. November 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Wieso sind weiterhin so viele in Hilltop krank? Siddiq vermutet die Ursache im Trinkwasser der Überlebenden. Derweil will Carol aus dem Gefangenen schlau werden. Handlung Nach wie vor wird Siddiq auch am helllichten Tag von schrecklichen Erinnerungen geplagt. Trotzdem kümmert er sich aufopferungsvoll um die Kranken und versorgt sie ständig mit Trinkwasser. Während er auf der Krankenstation Dienst schiebt, glaubt er Alpha draußen vor dem Eingang stehen zu sehen. Bislang war es ihm, trotz intensiver Nachforschung, noch nicht möglich die Ursache für die Viruserkrankungen herauszufinden. Während er nachts medizinische Büchern wälzt, schläft er erschöpft ein und hat einen Albtraum, in dem er von einem Unbekannten festgehalten und gewürgt wird. Daryl betritt die Zelle, in der sich Lydia aufhält, um diese zum Gehen aufzufordern, weil Carol gerade den gefangengenommenen Whisperer hereinbringt. Draußen hockt Lydia auf dem Kinderkarussell, als Carol auf sie zukommt und ein Gespräch mit ihr über den Gefangenen anfängt. Lydia kennt den Mann und gibt Insiderwissen preis. Gabriel erscheint und ist sichtlich aufgebracht über Carols Aktion. Carol beharrt weiterhin auf ihrem Standpunkt und erhält dabei Unterstützung von Daryl. Sie will den Whisperer notfalls mit Gewalt zum Reden bringen, was Gabriel vollkommen ablehnt und dazu die Meinung des Rates einholen will. Carol bietet Lydia an, bei ihr und Daryl im Haus unterzukommen. Die drei betreten das Haus, Lydia geht nach oben, Daryl schlägt den Weg in den Keller ein, wird aber von Carol noch kurz aufgehalten. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm für die Unterstützung und sagt, sie habe Verständnis dafür, wenn er sich nicht weiter an der Aktion beteiligen möchte. Unten im Keller legt er die doppelte Eichel, die ihm Carol tags zuvor als Glücksbringer geschenkt hat auf den Tisch, zieht das Hemd aus und ruft nach Hund, der ihn stürmisch anspringt. Gemeinsam setzen sie sich auf die Couch und während Daryl seinen vierbeinigen Gefährten liebevoll streichelt, bleibt sein Blick auf der Eichel hängen. Oben auf dem Dachbalkon nimmt Carol die Unterredung mit Lydia über den Gefangenen und die Whisperer wieder auf. Lydia steht Rede und Antwort und ist davon überzeugt, dass sämtliche Mitglieder loyal hinter Alpha stehen. Carol meint, dass sich Lydia für eine Seite entscheiden muss. Die junge Frau ist hin und hergerissen gibt Carol entscheidende Hinweise über mögliche Schwachstellen, um die Gefolgsleute von Alpha zum Umdenken zu bewegen. Siddiq und Dante kümmern sich im Beisein von Gabriel um den verletzten Whisperer, der ohne Umschweife zu verstehen gibt, dass er Siddiq kennt. Er sagt “Sieh hin“ zu ihm und diese Worte versetzen Siddiq für einen Sekundenbruchteil in eine Art Schockstarre. Gabriel und dann auch Dante schicken den Arzt nach draußen, wo sich Siddiq einer weiteren Panikattacke stellen muss. Beim Anblick des schmiedeeisernen Zauns erscheinen ihm wieder Bilder von Alpha, die ebenfalls „Sieh hin“ zu ihm sagt. Aaron und Gamma stehen sich auf einer Brücke gegenüber. Gamma stellt viele Fragen über ihn und Alexandria. Mit Hilfe eines von seiner Ziehtochter Grace gemalten Bildes, versucht dieser, mehr über Gamma zu erfahren. Diese blockt aber ab. Carol, Daryl und Gabriel statten dem Gefangenen in der Zelle einen Besuch ab. Sie bringt ihm Essen und versucht auf diese Art, dessen Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Der Mann verschlingt ein Großteil des Marmeladenbrots, ehe er es Carol ins Gesicht spuckt. Rosita ist immer noch angeschlagen und liegt im Bett. Siddiq kümmert sich um sie und gemeinsam kuscheln sie miteinander, während sie über Eugene reden, dem gegenüber sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Dann reden sie über Coco und dass Siddiq bemüht ist, ihr ein guter Vater zu sein. Ein Hustenanfall von Rosita unterbindet weitere Schmuseeinheiten. Carol versucht nun eine härtere Gangart und quält den Gefangenen, bis sie ihn mehrfach ins Gesicht schlägt. Die ganze Zeit über sind Daryl und Gabriel anwesend. Daryl übernimmt und droht dem Mann, dessen Finger und Ohren abzuschneiden und die Zähne auszuschlagen. Doch davon lässt sich der Mann nicht einschüchtern und bekundet nach wie vor seine Loyalität Alpha gegenüber. Er ist beeindruckt davon, dass Alpha Lydia für die Sache geopfert hat und ist bereit, für die Anführerin auch sein eigenes Leben zu opfern. Erstaunt über diese Aussage hakt Carol nach. Im Anschluss daran stürmt sie nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von Daryl und Gabriel. Daryl bittet sie eindringlich, Lydia nicht mit reinzuziehen, denn er hat erkannt, dass Carol sie benutzen will, um dem Gefangenen die Augen zu öffnen und diesem zu zeigen, dass Alpha Lügen verbreitet. Unbeeindruckt von Daryls Bitte geht Carol nicht darauf ein. Noch immer ist Siddiq auf der Suche nach der Ursache der Viruserkrankung, doch eine Lösung ist noch nicht in Sicht. Er unterhält sich mit der älteren Patientin Cheryl, die ihn dazu überredet, sich kurz zu setzen und auszuruhen. Etwas widerwillig kommt er ihrer Aufforderung nach. Gamma und Aaron sind immer noch auf der Brücke zugange. Er schenkt ihr das gemalte Bild von Grace und sie beginnen ein Gespräch über frühere Zeiten. Gamma kämpft mit sich selbst, um nicht einzuknicken, blockt aber ab, sobald Aaron persönliche Dinge von ihr abfragt und geht dann unvermittelt weg. Wie ein Mantra spricht sie die Zeilen, die Alpha und Beta der Gruppe vorgegeben haben. Auch der Mann in der Zelle spricht diese Zeilen, als Dante, Siddiq, Daryl und Gabriel zu ihm kommen. Er klagt über Atembeschwerden und massive Krämpfe, zeigt aber keine Anzeichen einer Infektion. Nach einem kurzen Aufbäumen liegt er tot am Boden. Gerade in diesem Moment erscheint Carol mit Lydia. Geistesgegenwärtig schickt Daryl die beiden weg. Siddiq unterstellt Dante, den Mann unwissentlich mit Schierling getötet zu haben, aber dieser weist die Anschuldigung von sich. Seiner Aussage nach sei es Siddiq selbst gewesen, der die Arzttasche gepackt und das Glas mit der Schierlingspflanze hineingetan hat. Im Lager der Whisperer studiert Gamma das Bild von Grace, als ein Beißer auf sie zukommt. Schnell zieht sie sich die Gesichtsmaske über, aber es gelingt ihr nur mit Mühe, die mutierte Frau zu besiegen. Alpha hat den Vorfall beobachtet und kommt auf Aaron zu sprechen. Dann weist sie Gamma an, die Maske abzusetzen, um sie im Anschluss mit einem Zweig mehrfach auf den entblößten Unterarm auszupeitschen. Alpha weiß von Aaron und legt ihr nahe, sich nicht von ihm verführen zu lassen. In der Zelle beratschlagen Daryl und Gabriel, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Gabriel fürchtet, dass Unruhe entstehen könnte, wenn die Bewohner vom Tod des Mannes erfahren. Zudem macht er sich Sorgen, was passieren könnte, wenn Alpha davon Wind bekommt. Gemeinsam beschließen sie, den Mann heimlich wegzuschaffen. Unter dem Vorwand, mit ihr auf die Jagd zu gehen, ist Carol mit Lydia in den Wald geritten, doch die junge Frau hat den Braten gerochen. Siddiq findet Cheryls Bett leer vor und geht nach draußen zum Friedhof, wo er auf Dante trifft, der gerade dabei ist, ein Grab für die Frau auszuheben. Niedergeschmettert verlässt Siddiq den Platz und begibt sich zur Pumpstation. Dort wird er wieder von unheimlichen Visionen geplagt und weiß sich nicht anders zu helfen, als in den Weiher zu springen. Doch selbst unter Wasser treibend, kann er die grausamen Bilder von der Ermordung seiner Freunde durch Alpha nicht entkommen. Rosita taucht ins Wasser ein und schwimmt mit ihm nach oben. Am Ufer sitzend, beharrt Rosita darauf, dass Siddiq über das mit ihr reden soll, was ihn seit Wochen quält. Zögerlich fängt er an, von seinen Empfindungen zu erzählen und von seinen Schuldgefühlen den Toten gegenüber. Vor allem Enids Verlust lässt ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Rosita versucht ihm beizustehen, doch er kommt damit nicht klar, den Menschen nicht geholfen zu haben, da er wie gelähmt war. Inmitten seines Schuldeingeständnisses, weil er immer noch nicht hinter die Ursache der Viruserkrankung gekommen ist, springt er auf und untersucht die Wasserstelle, an der sich die Bewohner mit Trinkwasser versorgen. Geschockt stellt er fest, dass jemand die Wasserhähne manipuliert hat, sodass ungefiltertes anstelle von gefiltertem Wasser aus den Hähnen kommt. Wutentbrannt schlägt er einige Gegenstände kurz und klein. Am Abend trifft sich Aaron wieder mit Gamma auf der Brücke. Sie will ihm das Bild zurückgeben, aber er geht nicht darauf ein und sie wirft es zu Boden. Als er es aufheben will, schnappt sie sich ihn von hinten und bedroht ihm mit einem Messer, weil sie mehr Informationen von ihm haben will. Carol erscheint und zielt mit Pfeil und Bogen auf sie, fordert sie auf, Aaron loszulassen. Als dann Lydia hinter Carol auftaucht, verliert Gamma bei deren Anblick die Fassung und läuft davon. Erst jetzt gesteht Carol ihr, dass Alpha den anderen klargemacht hat, ihre Tochter getötet zu haben. Unter Tränen erkennt Lydia, dass Carol sie zu ihren Zwecken benutzt hat und diese somit genau wie ihre eigene Mutter handelt, um das zu bekommen was sie will. Entrüstet schlägt Lydia auf Carol ein, als diese sie davon abhalten will, zurück zu den Whisperern zu gehen und läuft dann alleine durch den Wald. Dort hält sich an anderer Stelle auch Gamma auf, die völlig aufgelöst weint. In Alexandria stattet Dante Siddiq in dessen Zimmer einen Besuch ab. Er ist gekommen, um mit ihm zu reden, aber Siddiq weist ihn unterkühlt ab. Dante will sich entschuldigen, weil er die Wasserstelle nicht kontrolliert hat, aber Siddiq sucht die Schuld bei sich alleine. Tröstend steht ihm Dante bei, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass sich wieder Visionen bei Siddiq einstellen. Mehrfach fällt in seiner Erinnerung der Satz "Mach die Augen auf", den sowohl Alpha als auch ein weiterer Whisperer zu ihm während der Hinrichtung zu ihm gesagt haben. Jetzt erkennt er, um wen es sich bei Dante handelt – der Mann gehört zu Alphas Gruppe und war während der Ermordung von Siddiqs Freunden anwesend. Beide geraten aneinander, als Siddiq versucht, an seine Waffe zu kommen. Aber Dante gelingt es, ihn zu überwältigen und zu erwürgen. Das letzte, was Siddiq vor seinem Tod hört ist, "Mach die Augen zu". Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne* * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter* * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes * Ross Marquand als Aaron * Khary Payton als Ezekiel* * Ryan Hurst als Beta* * Samantha Morton als Alpha * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan* * Callan McAuliffe als Alden* * Avi Nash als Siddiq * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko* * Cooper Andrews als Jerry* * Nadia Hilker als Magna* * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes* * Cassady McClincy als Lydia * Lauren Ridloff als Connie* Nebendarsteller * Thora Birch als Gamma * Juan Javier Cardenas als Dante * James Parks als Gefangener Flüsterer * Matt Mangum als D.J. * Rebecca Koon als Cheryl Nicht im Abspann * Seven als Hund * Katelyn Nacon als Enid (Rückblende) * Jimmy McAfee als Koalitionssoldat * Chris Hodge als Alexandria Bewohner * Mario Williams als Alexandria Bewohner * Chuck Hollywood als Alexandria Bewohner * Tia Davis als Alexandria Bewohner * Bruce Greene als Highwaymen * Kein Auftritt Todesfälle * Cheryl * Aarons Bruder (bestätigt) * Siddiq (am Leben und Untot) * 1 unbenannter Flüsterer Trivia * Letzter Auftritt von Enid. (Rückblende) * Letzter Auftritt von D.J. (Rückblende) * Letzter Auftritt von Cheryl (am Leben) * Letzter Auftritt von Siddiq (am Leben) * Diese Episode markiert den 25. Auftritt von Avi Nash in der Serie. * Der Titel dieser Episode, "Mach die Augen auf", stammt aus Siddiqs PTSD-Rückblenden, in denen er sich daran erinnert, was Alpha ihm erzählt hat. ** Es ist auch ein Hinweis auf Dantes letzte Worte zu Siddiq, als er ihn tötet: "Mach die Augen zu". ** Es könnte auch als Metapher verstanden werden, dass Siddiq seine Augen zu Dante öffnet und Gamma dasselbe über Alpha tut. ** Der Titel dieser Episode ist fast identisch mit der Episode "Schliess die Augen" von Fear the Walking Dead. * Aaron verrät, dass er einen jüngeren Bruder hatte. * Alphas Lüge, dass Lydia von ihr getötet wurde, wird Gamma und Lydia offenbart. * Dante wird als Spion für die Flüsterer entlarvt. * Obwohl in der Episodenbeschreibung erwähnt, erscheint Beta in dieser Episode nicht. en:Open Your Eyes Kategorie:Staffel 10